


Mating Rituals

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breeding, Casual Sex, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Dropping his eyes back down to where he’s unlacing his skates, Ivan’s message is hard to mistake: not interested.





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Anatomy for Ivan borrowed from the drawing labeled "omega male" here: [[x]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/590fadf34d9aaa808bd888bd0e0f25d8/tumblr_ohv5fpA4wr1tbglmro1_1280.jpg)  
> Fic isn't written as ABO but I thought the anatomy was interesting.

Ivan hisses, a low, warning sound mostly contained in his throat that gets Mac backing off, hands held up as a peace offering. Dropping his eyes back down to where he’s unlacing his skates, Ivan’s message is hard to mistake: not interested. Mac shrugs when Wayne meets his eyes, unbothered; it’s no harm, no foul when a teammate is in season. Gudy tries next, getting a less aggressive but very definitive  _ no _ all the same. For a moment, Wayne thinks Ivan will go home with Claude; he entertains Claude’s gentle approach for longer than he had the others before ducking his chin to keep Claude from scenting him properly. 

 

Really, Wayne doesn’t think he stands a better chance than Claude, but Ivan watches his approach with dark, interested eyes. Wayne is straightforward, stepping into Ivan’s space to stand between his spread knees. He touches Ivan’s cheek, slipping his fingers beneath his chin and gently trying to coax Ivan to bare his throat. There’s a moment when Wayne is sure Ivan is going to reject him, too, until Ivan tips his head back. Leaning in, Wayne nips at his neck, stopping in one spot just long enough to suck a light claim mark. 

 

They finish undressing separately, getting showered and changed before meeting at Wayne’s car. Ivan’s fiddling with his phone most of the way back to Wayne’s, but he still helps carry the conversation. When Wayne finally pulls into his garage, Ivan is out of the car before he has it fully in park. Wayne takes his time, reigning in the instinct to give chase; Ivan had already accepted him as a breeding partner, and it’s unlikely he’ll change his mind at this point. 

 

Gathering up food and bottles of water, Wayne pads upstairs. Ivan’s already stripped down, making himself at home on Wayne’s bed. He’s folded back the duvet and is scenting the remaining bedding, taking in Wayne’s scent and spreading his own over it. Ivan rolls over to watch Wayne spread the things he’d gathered from the kitchen over the bedside tables, his scent growing sweeter and more alluring, a sure sign of his approval. 

 

Pulling off his clothes, Wayne laughs softly when Ivan reaches for him. “I’m comin’, Prov, just hang on.” 

 

He keeps his eyes on Ivan as he climbs up onto the bed, barely catching him to keep him from rolling onto his hands and knees. All that gets him is an aggravated huff. “Wayne.” 

 

“What no romance?” Wayne chirps, laughing again when Ivan growls. “Yeah, I know, just let me-” Tipping Ivan’s head, Wayne nips at this throat again, light bites until he really sinks his teeth into the claim mark he’d left earlier. He can feel Ivan tremble beneath him, the sharp intake of breath and suddenly the room is flooded with the scent of  _ want _ . 

 

This time, when Ivan rolls himself over, Wayne lets him, only touching him to help get him in to position. Wayne could tease, but the moment he nudges his cock against Ivan’s hole, Ivan is rocking back against him demandingly. It’s easier to give in, pushing inside and letting Ivan take what his body is telling him he  _ has _ to have. A shudder visibly ripples up his body as Ivan clenches his hands in the sheets, stopping for a moment to breathe before pushing back harder. 

 

It’s not graceful sex, by any means. Ivan wants and all of Wayne’s instincts are overcome with  _ givegivegive _ ; regardless, it all feels good, especially when Ivan finally comes with a whine, dragging Wayne along with him. Wayne uses his weight to pin Ivan against the sheets, soothing the token struggles and growls he gives with a low purr and nuzzles to the back of his neck as he thrusts down and into his vagina. 

 

“Gotcha,” Wayne murmurs. Ivan kicks back at him, just managing to graze his leg with the little leverage he has. With another huff, Ivan clenches around Wayne and laughs when he whines despite himself. 

 

Wayne holds them in place until he’s done coming, easing back until his cock slips from Ivan’s body. Twisting in his arms, Ivan cranes up for a kiss, finally purring contentedly and the sound of it fuzzes out Wayne’s brain. They curl up together, heedless of the mess Ivan’s orgasm has left on the sheets until some of the afterglow has faded away. Ivan moves first, making a face as he peels his thigh away from the wet spot. 

 

“Egh. Mind if I shower?” 

 

Rolling on his back, Wayne stretches languidly, still soaked through with satisfaction. “Whatever you need, feel free. There should be clean towels.” 

 

Wayne drifts for a bit listening to the sound of the shower until he can’t take the prickle of drying come and slick on his skin anymore. Ivan’s stepping out when he steps into the bathroom, and they change places with a quick, familiar bump of shoulders. 

 

“I’m gonna head out,” Ivan calls when Wayne shuts the water off. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, poking his head back into the bedroom. 

 

“You’re good?” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks, man. I’ll, ah, let you know?” Ivan shrugs, awkward as he gestures at his midsection. It’ll be a couple weeks yet before they can be sure if Ivan’s caught, but some part of Wayne’s hindbrain swears it can detect pregnancy in Ivan’s scent.

 

“Definitely. I’ll see you at practice.” 

 


End file.
